Another Dimension
by Kim Kumiko
Summary: UP! Joonmyun's Prolog. Dunia itu palsu, kebahagiaan dan kesedihan tidaklah nyata. Dan Joonmyun akhirnya muak. / Enam makna dunia melalui sudut pandang yang berbeda, dipertemukan dalam jerat situs "Another", terbuka bagi mereka yang menginginkan sesuatu yang berbeda. / EXO-K centric
1. Sehun's Prolog

Enam makna dunia melalui sudut pandang yang berbeda, dipertemukan dalam jerat situs "_Another_", terbuka bagi mereka yang menginginkan sesuatu yang berbeda. / EXO-K centric

.

* * *

**Another Dimension [Sehun's Prolog]**

**Disclaimer: Chara is not mine. Plot is mine.**

**WARNING! Typo(s), plot membosankan**

* * *

.

**-Wind : Sehun's Prolog-**

.

.

Oh Sehun memandang dunia dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, begitu membosankan. Setiap hari mengulang rutinitas yang sama—bangun pagi, pergi ke sekolah, pulang, tidur, belajar, mandi, makan, tidur—begitu terus hingga ia muak.

Bosan. Bosan. Bosan. Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Ia suka menari, ia ahli dalam gerakan _dance_, tapi melakukannya berulang-ulang lagi-lagi membuatnya bosan.

Sehun tak punya teman—ia tak menganggap siapa pun temannya. Ia suka matematika, namun semua kembali membosankan karena ia terlalu jenius di pelajaran itu. Banyak yang menaruh perhatian padanya, banyak yang ingin mendekatinya, namun semua sama saja. Semuanya membosankan.

Bosan. Bosan. Bosan.

Dunia terlalu membosankan.

Waktu istirahat di sekolah ia habiskan dalam diam, berkutat dengan headphone dan bangkunya di deret terakhir. Menatap setengah mengantuk keluar jendela. Disana, jauh di antara birunya langit, awan yang bergulung-gulung tanpa sadar membuatnya iri. Andai saja ia menjadi awan, bisa berubah bentuk, bebas menghiasi angkasa sana.

Ah, Sehun mungkin sudah mengantuk. Pikirannya melantur ke luar angkasa.

Sepulang sekolah Sehun berjalan acuh dengan kedua tangan tersembunyi pada kantong celana. Rumahnya bisa dibilang mewah, namun dingin dan kelabu. Kakak laki-lakinya pasti masih kuliah dan akan pulang sore, Sehun juga tidak peduli. Mereka jarang bicara. Orangtuanya juga hanya tahu bekerja dan bekerja, berangkat mendahului terbitnya mentari dan pulang ketika malam mulai beranjak pagi.

Sehun melempar dirinya ke ranjang ukuran besar. Rumahnya adalah tempat paling membosankan, karena Sehun akan selalu menginjakkan kaki disini pada akhirnya.

Iris gelapnya terpaut pada komputer canggih yang jarang ia gunakan. Sesekali mencari hiburan mungkin tak masalah. Toh, ia tak (berniat) melakukan apa pun.

Maka Sehun mendapati dirinya duduk di depan komputer, jemarinya mahir memainkan keyboard.

_"Apa kau tahu situs '_Another_'?"_

Percakapan dua orang gadis di koridor saat pulang sekolah terekam ulang di kepalanya, meraung-raung untuk direalisasikan.

_"Maksudmu '_Another Dimension_'? Gyaaaaa... aku sudah dengar dari kakak tapi belum mencobanya!"_

_"Kau harus coba! Situs itu luar biasa! Apa yang tidak kau dapat mungkin bisa kau cari disana!"_

_"Benarkah? Aku akan mencobanya nanti!"_

Enter. Klik.

Terpampang situs raksasa '_Another Dimension_'. Tampilannya berwarna, anehnya tak ada iklan. Kau bisa bermain _game, chatting_, berniaga, atau apapun dalam situs ini. Servernya bahkan mulai mengembangkan teknik visual dengan efek kamera pada monitor.

Huh. Apanya yang '_Apa yang tidak kau dapat mungkin bisa kau cari disana_'? Semua terlihat biasa saja. Mem-bo-san-kan.

_Tring!_

Monitor berkedip, menampilkan tulisan degan font umum Times New Roman :

**_"Welcome to the your Dimension, you have a new message from D.O!"_**

Sehun mengernyit. _Siapa itu D.O?_

Ia kemudian membuka pesan aneh tersebut, isinya lebih aneh lagi,

**[D.O (on): "_Annyeong_! Mau bergabung? Disini grup chat EXO, masuk dan kau pasti enggan keluar XD"]**

Cih, pasti grup aneh.

_Tring!_

Pesan lagi, dari username "Suho" namun berasal dari grup chat yang sama ; EXO.

Sehun dengan ogah-ogahan membuka pesan itu. Dia 'kan belum bergabung di _Another Dimension_, kenapa bisa ada pesan masuk dari username situs ini? Ah, merepotkan saja.

"Eh?"

Namun sepertinya, pesan satu ini sedikit berbeda.

Kali ini,Sehun tak mengernyit ataupun mendecih. Malahan di wajah datarnya itu terpampang seringai ketertarikan sejelas anggur dalam gelas kaca.

.

**[Suho (on): "Dan mungkin kau bisa menemukan sesuatu disini. Hal yang tidak membuatmu bosan, misalnya?"]**

.

.

.

Next : Kyungsoo

.

.

Iniapagatau /A\

wkwkwk kayaknya sayah demen banget numpuk utang awawa XD

jadi ini semacem ntar member EXO punya prolog sendiri-sendiri, baru masuk ke cerita ._.

temanya friendship.. entah nanti menjurus ke shounen-ai/yaoi atau engga XD mungkin peminat friendship ga terlalu banyak yah :D

yosh~~ review please?


	2. Kyungsoo's Prolog

Enam makna dunia melalui sudut pandang yang berbeda, dipertemukan dalam jerat situs "Another", terbuka bagi mereka yang menginginkan sesuatu yang berbeda. / EXO-K centric

.

* * *

**Another Dimension [Kyungsoo's Prolog]**

**Disclaimer : Chara is not mine. Plot is mine.**

**WARNING! Typo(s), Plot membosankan**

* * *

.

**-Earth : Kyungsoo's Prolog-**

.

.

Rintik hujan menebar bau basah, udara dingin menyertai. Do Kyungsoo merapatkan _sweater_ putih pemberian ibu, kemudian memeluk dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana, ya... rasanya berlari di tengah hujan?

"Hey! Tunggu aku!"

Pandangannya tertambat pada dua bocah SMP yang tengah berlarian menghindari hujan yang semakin deras. Keduanya memasang senyum sumringah. Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa memandangi mereka iri dari balik jendela rumahnya yang hangat, sampai bayangan kedua anak itu menghilang di ujung jalan.

Do Kyungsoo tak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya berlari, dengan teman, di bawah guyuran hujan. Ia tak pernah tahu dunia luar itu seperti apa, karena Kyungsoo selalu terkurung dalam sangkar emas bernama 'rumah'.

Sedari lahir, Kyungsoo mempunyai kelainan pada sistem imun yang membuat fisiknya begitu lemah, sebagaimana porselen yang gampang pecah. Ayahnya telah tiada sebelum ia lahir. Di dunia ini Kyungsoo hanya mengenal sang ibu.

Ibunya sangat protektif, mengingat Kyungsoo adalah anak satu-satunya. Beliau selalu bilang dunia luar tidak baik bagi Kyungsoo, dunia bisa merusaknya dalam sekejap. Ah, ibu terlalu paranoid. Tetapi meski begitu Kyungsoo tak pernah membantah.

Do Kyungsoo menatap dunia dari layar televisi, internet, dan dari balik jendela kamarnya. Mata bulatnya akan berbinar kala mengetahui sesuatu yang belum diketahui. Rasa ingin tahu membuat Kyungsoo ingin keluar sangkar, merasakan rumput basah dengan jemari kakinya.

Ia pernah keluar rumah, namun selalu ditemani sang ibu. Kyungsoo sendiri tak keberatan. Bisa merasakan hangat mentari dan udara musim semi saja ia sudah sangat senang.

Kyungsoo menjalani _home schooling_. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar bersosialisasi karena sehari-hari ia hanya diam di rumah, ditemani televisi, menunggu ibunya pulang.

Sang ibu, pekerja kantoran biasa. Pulang sore sebelum makan malam. Walau ruang lingkupnya hanya sebatas rumah, Kyungsoo tidak tinggal diam. Semakin dewasa sistem imunnya semakin kuat. Jadi sekarang ia bisa mengurus rumah walau hanya sebatas kerja ringan seperti membersihkan rumah.

Ada satu keahlian Kyungsoo yang lumayan membantu ibunya.

Kyungsoo sangat ahli dalam memasak, meskipun dia laki-laki. Pagi hari ia akan menyiapkan sarapan sekaligus menyiapkan bekal makan siang teruntuk sang ibu. Dan—sungguh beruntung—teman kantor ibunya sering membeli bekal makan siang buatan Kyungsoo.

Bagaimana, ya, ekspresi teman-teman ibunya ketika memakan masakan Kyungsoo? Meski ibunya bilang mereka sangat menggemari masakannya, sesungguhnya ia ingin sekali melihatnya secara langsung.

"Ibu pulang..."

"Selamat datang!"

Kyungsoo segera menyongsong ibunya, menuntun beliau menuju meja makan yang terisi penuh masakan lezat Kyungsoo.

"Hari ini kau memasak apa, Kyungsoo? _Bulgogi_? Um, kelihatannya enak!"

"Iya, ini masakan kesukaan ibu. Selamat makan!"

Makan malam selalu diwarnai tawa. Kyungsoo akan bercerita tentang apa saja yang ia pelajari hari ini, sementara sang ibu bercerita macam-macam mengenai harinya. Tak ada yang terlewat, setiap momen adalah berharga.

Setelah itu Kyungsoo menyempatkan diri memijat ibunya yang penat sebelum beliau beristirahat. Kemudian setelah beliau terbuai mimpi Kyungsoo akan ke kamarnya, belajar, lalu menyusul ibu ke pulau kapuk. Semua Kyungsoo jalani dengan senang seolah tanpa beban.

Namun sebenarnya, jauh dalam hatinya, ada satu keinginan sederhana yang membuncah.

Melihat dunia luar. Bebas layaknya burung terbang membelah angkasa.

Seperti apa dunia luar? Apa saja yang terjadi di balik dinding kokoh rumahnya? Meski Kyungsoo pernah merasakannya sesekali, tapi ia sama sekali tidak puas. Masih banyak warna yang belum ia lihat, masih kurang baginya mengecap hangatnya matahari, angin sepoi taman kota, riak sungai Han, dan berlarian bersama hujan.

Mata Kyungsoo yang menerawang beralih pada komputernya. Kemudian ia teringat kata-kata sang ibu saat makan malam tadi.

_"Teman-teman ibu sedang membicarakan situs '_Another_', loh, katanya barang-barang yang mereka inginkan semuanya ada di sana, bahkan yang _limited edition_! Bagaimana menurutmu, Kyungsoo?"_

_"Umm... bagaimana kalau aku menjual barang-barang yang sudah tidak terpakai di sana? Sepertinya menjanjikan."_

_"Ide bagus!"_

'Another Dimesion'. Situs raksasa yang membuat Kyungsoo terperangah.

**_"Welcome to the your Dimension!"_**

Tampilannya menarik sekali, dengan bermacam efek baik grafis maupun suara. Teknik hologram membuat Kyungsoo berbinar. Melupakan keinginan awalnya untuk jual-menjual, ia malah tertarik dengan kolom kecil di sudut kanan bawah.

Berwarna sebiru langit, dengan font umum Tahoma tertulis,

**"EXO group chat."**

Padahal banyak grup _chatting_ yang tampilannya jauh lebih menarik, terlihat jauh lebih menyenangkan, namun satu kalimat yang tertangkap mata bulatnya cukup membuat senyuman Kyungsoo merekah.

_"Membawa sayap kebebasan untukmu terbang."_

Suatu saat, Kyungsoo yakin, ia pasti bisa mengenggam dunia.

.

.

.

Next : Suho

.

.

Wahaha apa inii /sungkem ke Kyungsoo/

senengnyaa~ masih ada yg mau baca dan review! /peluk readers/

ngomong-ngomong "sayap kebebasan" itu terinspirasi (nyontek) dari anime Shingeki no Kyojin :D

.

**Reply reply~ :**

**dyayudya** : oyeaaaahh... same heree ^O^/ tapi kayaknya bukan fantasy ini, hehe XD

**taemin-nia** : yosh! udah apdet :D selamat menikmati XD

**Lyla Huang** : wahaha abis Sehun kalo bengong aku ngeliatnya mukanya 'bosen' sih ._.v (Sehun : berani jamin aku tidak bosan kalau ke rumahmu?) /vlak/

**SER** : gyahaha iya sehun terkadang keliatan bosen banget gitu sih ekspresinya XD /maklum remaja tanggung/ udah apdet.. ga lama kan? XD

.

MAKASIIIIHHH BANGET SEMUANYAAA! /ketjup basah/

Review please?


	3. Joonmyun's Prolog

Enam makna dunia melalui sudut pandang yang berbeda, dipertemukan dalam jerat situs "Another", terbuka bagi mereka yang menginginkan sesuatu yang berbeda. / EXO-K centric

.

* * *

******Another Dimension [Joonmyun's Prolog]**

**Disclaimer : Chara is not mine. Plot is mine.**

**WARNING! Typo(s), plot membosankan**

* * *

.

**-Water : Joonmyun's Prolog-**

.

.

Bagi Kim Joonmyun, dunia itu palsu. Kesedihan, kebahagian, tawa, tangis... semuanya palsu.

Katanya setiap orang ada di dunia dengan tujuan tertentu, tetapi Joonmyun selalu bertanya-tanya untuk apa ia dilahirkan.

_"Jadilah orang baik, Joonmyun-ah. Bantulah orang yang membutuhkan pertolongan. Hiduplah... untuk hidup orang lain."_

Apakah ia hidup untuk menjalankan wasiat ibunya? Permintaan terakhir beliau sebelum meninggal, haruskah Joonmyun mematuhinya? Oh, tentu saja dia harus. Karena Kim Joonmyun adalah anak baik yang penurut idaman setiap orang tua. Bukankah begitu?

Maka Joonmyun menjalankan perannya dengan sangat baik. Sepanjang waktu memasang topeng bernama "Angel's Smile", membantu orang lain dengan sukarela, menjadi seorang yang baik hingga ia dijuluki Suho (malaikat pelindung).

"Terimakasih sudah membantuku membawakan berkas-berkasku, Suho-_ah_. Kalau tidak aku pasti sangat kerepotan."

"Tidak masalah, bu. Saya tidak keberatan."

Kemudian guru wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum lembut, dan Joonmyun membalas dengan membungkuk hormat.

"Saya permisi, bu."

"Hati-hati! Dan sekali lagi, terimakasih."

Joonmyun mendesah ketika pintu ruang guru tertutup. Hari ini banyak yang harus dibantu. Pertama, saat akan berangkat sekolah Joonmyun melihat seekor anak kucing yang sepertinya dibuang sang pemilik. Dia kemudian membawa anak kucing tersebut pulang, membersihkannya, menaruhnya pada kotak kardus bersama semangkuk susu, kemudian berangkat sekolah. Semoga sang ayah mengijinkannya menambah satu anggota baru di rumah mereka.

Lalu, limapuluh meter dari sekolah, seorang anak perempuan ia dapati telah jatuh dari sepeda. Anak itu menangis keras sembari memegangi lututnya yang terluka. Joonmyun yang memang selalu menyediakan plaster luka bak seorang malaikat menolong si anak, dengan bonus memberi anak itu lollipop agar ia berhenti menangis. Huh, untung saja Joonmyun selalu berangkat sekolah jauh lebih awal sehingga ia tidak terlambat.

Sampai di sekolah ia berderma lagi, kali ini memberikan pekerjaan rumahnya pada teman-teman untuk diconteki. Setelah itu membantu guru tadi membawakan berkas-berkasnya. Semua dia lakukan (harus) dengan lapang dada dan dihiasi senyuman malaikat adalannya.

Semua demi satu hal ; label.

Label sebagai anak baik, orang baik yang suka membantu, dan idaman semua orang. Label sebagai "Suho".

"Kau tidak kena hukuman?"

Kala itu Joonmyun tengah dalam perjalanan ke kelas sehabis membeli sebotol air mineral di kantin. Pembicaraan beberapa murid di belakang sekolah menarik perhatiannya untuk menguping. Murid-murid itu setahu Joonmyun memang sering bersama, dan bukan termasuk 'kelompok teladan'. _Yeah_, kau tahu, sekolah juga berarti deskriminasi. Ada murid yang disukai guru dan pastinya ada yang tidak.

Seorang yang memiliki surai hitam-legam, menyeringai dan menjawab santai, "Tentu saja, 'kan ada si Suho itu. Dia mau saja diconteki, ya sudah."

Joonmyun mengenal pemuda itu. Pemuda yang satu kelas dengannya, duduk di bangku belakang paling pojok. Termasuk orang yang harus ia hindari untuk mempertahankan 'label'-nya.

"Haaah… aku jadi ingin sekelas dengan si Suho itu, jadi tidak perlu membuat PR lagi! Ahahaha…" komentar siswa lain yang penampilannya paling berantakan.

"Bodoh sekali si Suho itu, mau saja diconteki." Timpal yang lainnya.

"Namanya saja 'Suho', sudah takdirnya membantu orang! Hahaha…"

_Huh, itu benar. _Joonmyun mendengus dalam hati.

"Suho si malaikat pelindung!" pemuda yang paling berantakan meneriakkan namanya dengan gaya norak.

"Huuuuu…" yang lain menimpali.

"Tapi dia itu terlalu naïf!" siswa rambut-hitam-legam menyeringai, "Nama aslinya Kim Joonmyun, 'Suho' terlalu bagus untuknya!"

"Maksudmu dia pura-pura baik?"

"Memangnya apalagi? Dia hanya orang naïf yang menginginkan popularitas!"

"Huuuu…."

"Orang yang bodoh! Hahahaha…"

"Dia bisa dimanfaatkan, kapan-kapan aku minta tolong padanya saja!"

"Hah," yang bersurai hitam-legam mendecih, "Tapi dia tidak bisa dimintai uang."

"Maksudmu dia hanya anak miskin yang butuh perhatian dengan berbuat baik begitu? Whooaa… kasihan sekali!" si penampilan berantakan tertawa keras, yang lain mengikuti.

"Iya… kalau bukan karena beasiswa, mana bisa dia sekolah!"

"Malangnya!"

Tawa pun meledak, menginjak-injak harga diri Joonmyun.

"_Memangnya kenapa?!" _Joonmyun menjerit dalam hati, _"Setidaknya aku lebih baik dari kalian yang hanya bisa menyusahkan orangtua! Betapa malangnya!"_

Dengan marah Joonmyun meninggalkan tempat itu, dimana tawa masih membuncah mengecam dirinya. Tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan botol air mineral yang tinggal setengah. Botol yang sudah rusak akibat remasan tangan yang kuat. Kim Joonmyun benar-benar marah.

Benar, bukan? Dunia ini palsu.

Padahal baru tadi pagi pemuda berambut hitam-legam itu memohon padanya agar bersedia diconteki, dan sekarang orang itu mengejeknya di belakang. Siapa yang naïf, sebenarnya? Tidak hanya hari ini, dari kecil Joonmyun sudah terbiasa akan perlakuan orang-orang yang memanfaatkan kebaikannya.

"_Inikah yang kau inginkan, ibu?"_

.

Pukul delapan malam ayahnya pulang membawa dua bungkus ramen untuk makan malam mereka. Sang ayah hanya seorang pekerja di pabrik boneka, setidaknya gajinya cukup untuk makan sehari-hari dan—dulu, untuk membiayai pengobatan sang ibu. Kini uang tersebut masuk ke tabungannya, untuk bekal masa depan Joonmyun, katanya.

Joonmyun tengah belajar saat itu. Sebagai anak yang baik dia segera menyambut ayahnya dengan hangat. Kucing yang ia temukan tadi pagi mengeong ikut menyambut, kemudian bermanja-manja pada ayahnya.

"Hoo… kucing siapa ini, Joonmyun?"

"Tadi pagi aku memungutnya, sepertinya dia dibuang. Bolehkah aku memeliharanya?"

"Tentu saja… jika kau bisa merawatnya dengan baik, kenapa tidak?"

Joonmyun menyunggingkan senyum malaikatnya, "Terimakasih, ayah."

Ayahnya tersenyum, senyum yang mirip Joonmyun, "Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Baik, seperti biasa."

"Teman-temanmu bagaimana? Ah, dari dulu ayah tidak pernah melihatmu membawa teman bermain ke rumah. Kau… baik-baik saja 'kan, Joonmyun?"

Joonmyun teringat kembali akan kejadian para siswa yang menghinanya di belakang sekolah. Hatinya panas, marah. Teman apa? Di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya teman. Manusia hidup tidak sendiri karena mereka membutuhkan orang lain. Orang lain dibutuhkan, dengan kata lain ; dimanfaatkan.

Bagi Joonmyun, hanya itulah peran orang lain dalam hidupnya.

"Ayah bicara apa? Aku baik-baik saja. Temanku ke sini ketika ayah bekerja, tentu saja ayah tidak melihatnya." Joonmyun tersenyum amat lembut, senyum khas seorang Suho.

Suho. Suho si malaikat pelindung. Selama ini Joonmyun berakting menjadi Suho. Suho-lah yang baik, Suho-lah yang hangat, Suho-lah idaman semua orang. Bukan Kim Joonmyun.

Karena Joonmyun yang sebenarnya hanya seorang pemuda naïf dengan segala kepalsuan.

Muak, ia akhirnya muak.

Maka dengan emosi yang campur aduk, sampai di kamarnya Joonmyun melampiaskan kekesalannya pada kasur yang tidak bersalah. Joonmyun memukul, menendang, mengacak-acak kasurnya seperti predator mengoyak mangsa. Joonmyun memilih kasur agar tidak terdengar sang ayah yang telah terlelap.

Joonmyun boleh saja muak, tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti. Joonmyun telah berjanji pada ibunya. Joonmyun telah berjanji akan menjadi orang baik, ia berjanji akan menjadi dokter untuk menyelamatkan hidup orang lain. Joonmyun telah berjanji untuk tidak mengecewakan sang ibu. Di saat yang sama ia telah berjanji untuk menjadi Suho, bukan menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Joonmyun sangat menyayangi ibunya, mungkin hanya sang ibu yang Joonmyun akui di dunia ini. Ibunya begitu natural, alami, tanpa topeng sama sekali. Tapi sang ayah malah menyia-nyiakan wanita hebat tersebut.

Joonmyun tahu. Saat umurnya menginjak sepuluh tahun, ia akhirnya tahu segalanya. Ketika kaki kecil Joonmyun melangkah menuju tempat ayahnya bekerja untuk mengatakan bahwa obat sang ibu telah habis. Namun sesampai disana, Joonmyun tidak mendapat apa yang ia inginkan. Ia malah mendapati dirinya digerogoti kepedihan.

"_Aku sama sekali tidak mencintainya, wanita itu dijodohkan denganku. Kalau saja waktu itu aku tidak membuat kesalahan yang membuat dia hamil, aku pasti bisa membatalkan perjodohan kami dan menikah denganmu. Tapi itu tidak tejadi, aku tidak bisa mengelak, anak itu lahir dan aku membencinya."_

Joonmyun mendengarnya. Ia cukup cerdas untuk mengerti kata-kata itu. Kata-kata yang diucapkan sang ayah pada seseorang yang Joonmyun pikir pasti mantan kekasih ayahnya. Saat itu Joonmyun berbalik pergi, berlari ke pelukan ibunya dan menangis keras, tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan sang ibu yang khawatir berlebihan.

Selama ini ayahnya memakai topeng.

Ayahnya membencinya.

Joonmyun tidak diinginkan.

_Dia benci ayahnya._

Menghela napas, Joonmyun akhirnya bisa mengendalikan amarahnya, sekaligus mengendalikan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Segera ia membereskan segala kekacauan yang ia perbuat.

"_Heee… benarkah?"_

Joonmyun tiba-tiba teringat akan percakapan temannya di ruang kelas.

"_Iya! Kalau tidak percaya buka saja situs '_Another Dimension'_, lalu bergabung di grup _'Hangsan'14'_!"_

"_Jadi di sana tengah membicarakan gosip heboh itu?"_

"_Iya! Bahkan katanya yang digosipi juga ikut bergabung, loh! Ayo buka! Aku jadi penasaran."_

Joonmyun tidak menyangka dirinya akan berakhir di depan komputer bobroknya, mencari situs '_Another Dimension' _di internet.

"Huh… aku penasaran, apa orang-orang naïf itu juga mengenakan topeng di dunia maya?"

"_**Welcome to the your Dimension!"**_

Situs raksasa '_Another Dimension' _terpampang di hadapannya. Joonmyun sama sekali tidak tertarik, tapi seorang Suho pasti tertarik. Maka ia memutuskan untuk membuat akun dengan ID "Suho". Berkomentar yang baik dan layak pada sebuah artikel, dan akhirnya menjalankan rencana awalnya—

_Tring!_

"_**You have a new message from D.O!"**_

—sebelum hal ini mengganggunya.

Joonmyun mengernyitkan alis, D.O sudah jelas bukan nama asli seseorang. Tidak heran, internet adalah tempat bebas dimana kau bisa mencurahkan perasaanmu dengan identitas yang tidak diketahui—

—tunggu dulu.

Kenapa tidak terpikirkan sebelumnya? Disini, Joonmyun bisa menunjukkan dirinya yang asli tanpa diketahui, bukan?

Senyuman tersungging, kali ini bukan senyuman milik Suho. Joonmyun memutuskan untuk membuka pesan dari orang bernama D.O tersebut.

**[D.O (on) : **_**Annyeong! **_**Namaku D.O, aku ingin mengajakmu bergabung dalam grup chat EXO. Kupikir anggotanya baru aku, jadi… maukah kau mengobrol denganku? :)]**

_Polos sekali, _batin Joonmyun. Ia jadi mengira-ngira orang seperti apa D.O ini sebenarnya.

Kim Joonmyun tidak akan tertarik dengan hal-hal semacam ini, tapi Suho pasti tertarik. Suho pasti ingin membantu orang bernama D.O ini. Karena ia adalah Suho, malaikat. Benar, bukan?

**[Suho (on) : Reply message to D.O : _Annyeong_, namaku Suho. Aku akan bergabung :D]**

_Mungkin_, mungkin saja. Jauh diluar sana masih ada seseorang yang semurni ibunya, alami tanpa topeng. Jika dunia nyata penuh kepalsuan, mungkin di dunia maya tersembunyi keaslian pribadi yang selama ini ia cari. Dan Suho—ah, bukan, Kim Joonmyun akan menemukannya. Pasti.

.

.

.

Next : Chanyeol

.

.

huwaaaahhh... /sungkem ke leader Joonmyun/ buat apaan sayah inii... maapkan sayah yang menistaimu, bang, panjang pula .-. /ditendang/

engg... ga terlalu ngebingungin kan? .-. pas sayah baca ulang kok rasanya ambigu, kesannya kayak Joonmyun punya kepribadian ganda ._./

Mudahnya sih, setiap orang kan punya kepribadian yang baik dan buruk. Nah, Joonmyun ini sebenernya lebih suka sama kepribadian buruknya (dingin, susah bersosialisasi, tidak percaya pada orang lain, dan apatis). Tapi karena ibunya pengen dia jadi anak baik, jadilah Joonmyun cuma menunjukkan kepribadian baiknya (baik, suka menolong, dan ramah) sama orang-orang. /penjelasan ga guna _"_/

.

**Reply Reply~ :**

**SER : **Yooo~~ ini juga cepet kan? wkwkwk.. tapi nanti dia asti bisa keluar kok XD wahahaha.. yah.. semacem itulah, Another ini situs serbaguna. Jadi kan biasanya situs cuma punya satu kegunaan (kayak semisal tok* b*gus), nah Another lebih kompleks, bisa sosmed, niaga, game, dll sekaligus dg satu akun. ntar dijelasin kelebihan lainnya /berasa promosi/

**kyungie **nggg... ga terduga gimana, kyung? o.o /ciah panggil kyung .-./ hmm... i wanna something too but i'm not sure that i can do it (?) /bahasa apaan itu/

**taemin-nia **yosh~! update :D waduh suho harabeoji hawkwkwkwk XD

**noonamoudy . hannie **yaap~~ udah update :D ahehehe kayaknya emang bakal friendship sampe akhir XD

**bubblechanbaek **wkwkwkwk.. tapi sebenernya itu group chat ga sembarang masuk XD ada konspirasi (?) dibalik layar XD /BAHASAMU NAK/ update! :D

**Lyla Huang **ehehehe.. mungkin dia udah terbiasa soalnya dari kecil kan XD (Sehun : hmm.. memangnya kau menyediakan apa di rumahmu? yakin sekali) /sombhongnya dirimu nak .-./ (Sehun : siapa yg bikin dialognya? -_-) /jurus seribu langkah/

.

AAAAAAAAA MAKASIIIHH SEMUANYAA~~~ TERNYATA MASIH ADA YG BACA DAN REVIEW AWAWAWA /MENANGIS TERHURA/

Review pleaseee~~?


End file.
